Jeane
Jeane is a character from the video game No More Heroes. She serves as the game's known final boss character, due to a hidden ending from a choice after her fight. Unlike most of the video game characters on the forum, she was brought in to bring a little something different into the mix. No More Heroes Jeane is the half-sister of protagonist Travis Touchdown. Having gone through just about everyone on the United Assassins Association's top assassins list, he finally encounters the #1 ranked Dark Star. He is able to learn the truth of his life from him, that his family was killed by a girl he thought he loved. That girl, who turns out to be Jeane, kills Dark Star with one punch from behind, going through him. In a comically fast-forwarded part of the cutscene, Jeane explains her backstory. People who have slowed the video down found out that Jeane is the half-sister of Travis, her mother killed herself because her father left her to be with Travis' mother, and because of this, he would "take advantage of her." Because of this, she would change her life, and become a killer, resorting to using prostitution to get the money for the necessary training. With her training and revenge complete, one obstacle stood in her way; Travis. In a heated duel, Jeane had Travis beaten, until some unexpected help arrived for Travis. Shinobu, one of the assassins, and the only one spared throughout the game, comes down, and slices Jeane's arm off after punching it into Travis' chest. Travis ends up killing her, ending her revenge. The Real World Some time later, the dark being known as Stalker, one of Joe's two evil sides, now roaming free, not only brought back his Sith Stalker minion, though with some problems, like no jaw, he was able to perfectly resurrect the fallen fighter Jeane. Now a minion of Stalker, she would serve him for her ultimate goal, to fight Travis one more time. A powerful and loyal minion in her own right, Jeane served useful to Stalker. However, Stalker would disppear, and Jeane turned on then leader Tyrant, and went off on her own. Though an assist to the heroes every once and a while, she still has her own agenda. She loves to constantly remind Ricky of him never beating a girl in a fight, even referencing that he can't beat her if they fought. She is a current member of the Ultimate Muscle Federation roster, where she is a member of the physical fighters group known as Nexus, and the current holder of the promotion's Money in the Bank briefcase. Also from this league, her wish is finally granted. In a fan-voted contest, Jeane finally faced her arch-nemesis, and half-brother Travis, once and for all. About Jeane Since her resurrection, Jeane has been hellbent on fighting Travis. She believes that she was the rightful winner of that fight, and no one can tell her different. Though she was on the verge of beating Travis in a one-on-one confrontation in that battle, it took outside help for him to get the kill. Jeane has a pretty laid-back attitude to her since being brought back. Though a loyal minion of Stalker, she would mostly just sit around the lair all day, reading magazines, and talking with her boss about some subject matters. She even sat by Stalker's throne, and ate the pizza that the bounty hunters left in their failed invasion after Ricky was disguised as a pizza delivery man. Serious in her demeanor, she is also more for herself. However, when Jeane finally "handed in her resignation" to Stalker, it was revealed that she was a bit of a father figure to her, seeing as how he was the only one that really ever cared about her as a person. Torn apart by a downward spiral of a life, Jeane had resented family of all forms, seeing as how hers was a mess, with her mother gone from her life, and having a hateful relationship with her father, which ended up with his death at her hands. After some time with Stalker, Jeane felt like he was like the father she always wanted. Jeane's abilities revolve around her knowledge of mixed martial arts. During her battle with Travis, she was able to punch the ground, and summon a dragon made of purple energy to encircle the area around them to act as an arena. She can also summon that dragon to attack for her. Her strength has been compared to that of Asuka Kazama, but to a lesser extent. Skilled with strikes, holds, and other mixed martial arts moves, Jeane is considered by many a force to be reckoned with.